The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt
by SterekMuch
Summary: Oneshot: Stiles gets a truth spell put on him, too bad its when there is a pack meeting and his favorite sourwolf is present. Confessions proceed!


Stiles hated public libraries. He was never sure of the exact reason why, but he thinks it was probably because the people in them annoyed him, kids running around with no parents, and pages were always missing from the books he needed most. He had been at the library since open and it was nearing lunch time, he needed a break, so he went to check out the non-fiction aisle. And that's when he spotted it, the book with the broken spine and no number. It was a very old leather bound book with nothing written on the spine or the cover. He pulled it out from its place and his fingertips tingled at the touch. Stiles tucked the book under his arm and made his way back to his table in the far corner of the library. As he sat back down, placing the book on the table his phone rings. "Hey Scott, what's up?"

"Hey Stiles, so we're going to have a pack meeting tonight, cool?"

"Yeah, let me just cancel my hot date for tonight okay?"

"Haha, you're a real comedian, everyone is meeting at the old Hale house at 6."

"6, okay, sounds good see you then."

Stiles hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He pulled the book in front of him and cracked it open. There was something about how it smelled, sickly sweet, not how a book this old looking should smell. He flipped to the middle of the book to find that all the pages were blank. He didn't understand, how could a library book be empty? He flipped through the pages a few more times and slammed it shut. "Well _that_ was uneventful." As he stood to go and put the book back he suddenly felt light headed and incredibly dizzy, he sat back down. Stiles set the book back on the table and put his head down on his arms, took a few breaths, and closed his eyes.

Stiles lifted his head up blinking at his stuff across his desk a few times before he realized that his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and put it to his ear yawning. "Hello?"

"Stiles?! Dude! Where are you? Are you okay? You were supposed to be here an hour ago, I've called you like ten times." Scott practically yelled in his ear.

"What?" Stiles asked confused. "What do you mean an hour ago, I just hung up the phone with you." Stiles pulled his phone away to see that it was not 12:45 as it read when he hung up the phone, but it was now 7:06 at night. "Wow, Scott I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep here at the library, I'm on my way now, be there soon."

Stiles hung up the phone and found he had 11 missed calls from Scott, 5 From Lydia, 3 from Allison, and 2 from Derek. "Wow, I must have really been out of it if I didn't even know you rang this many times." He said to his phone, staring at it with a little disbelief. He pocketed back his phone, gathered up all his books and papers placing them all back into his backpack, and headed out the library. He couldn't shake this funny feeling he had in his gut. He couldn't place what it was either, he couldn't tell if it was nerves, anticipation, or just too long of a nap, but there was something there. He waved goodbye to the lady at the counter who returned a kind smile and walked out to his jeep. The drive there didn't take quite as long as he was expecting, which was nice. When he pulled up everyone was standing around a small fire someone had built and all talking to each other. "Okay, I'm here, sorry about that, fell asleep, can we make this quick? I haven't jerked off in days and I've got some new porn to watch just waiting for me." Stiles paused; he stood wide eyed for a moment. "I'm not sure why I just said any of that out loud; please ignore everything I just said."

Scott rocked on his heels for a moment. "Yeah, Stiles? We didn't need to know any of that." Scott turned to go back to business while Lydia and Allison just giggled.

Blushing while staring at the ground Stiles replied, "Yeah, sorry, sure, as you were."

A little while after, Stiles was admiring how Derek's face looked so perfect in the light that came from the fire. How it perfected his cheekbones and how the flames seemed to dance in the reflections of his eyes. He knew it was such a pointless crush to have. It was Lydia all over again. He always wanted the people who never wanted him back. He didn't even give himself a 5 year plan with this one, he knew he had no chance in hell with Derek. Even if Derek wasn't straight, he hated Stiles guts, and he let him know it. They fought about everything, and he never wanted Stiles around. But that never deterred him from wanting Derek. He willed himself to forget about his feelings for Derek so many times, but never could. He felt so stuck.

As Scott was wrapping things up he turned to Stiles and asked "So what you think Stiles?"

"I think that Derek looks incredibly sexy in that leather jacket standing in front of the fire like that, and I would really like to just jump him right there."

There was nothing but silence that followed. For a long few minuets no one said a thing, just stood there with their jaws on the ground staring at Stiles and Derek's eyebrows where so high up in question on his forehead you almost lost sight of them. Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth and stood there, frozen. "Oh dear god, did I really just say that out loud? Why the hell did I just say that out loud?"

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't…" Stiles turned and ran to the jeep. Slamming the door shut, turned the ignition, and peeled out from the Hale house so fast, if it was pavement the wheels would have been squealing. Stiles would never be able to look Derek in the eye again. He didn't want to see the absolute look of disgust on his face. He couldn't handle that. Stiles wanted nothing more than to throw himself into his bed and not get out of it till the next millennium. Why would he say that? Out loud, to Derek, to the whole pack? What was he thinking? Why couldn't he just shut up? He pulled the jeep into the drive way, through it into park, and ran inside. He tossed his bag down next to his computer table and sat down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hands down his face. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he screamed into his room.

About a half hour later Stiles was lying on his back on his bed just staring at the ceiling, when there was a knock on his window. Stiles sat up horrified to find Derek outside his window, asking to be let in. "Go away."

"Stiles, let me in."

"No, I don't need any crap from you tonight; I just want to lay here and wallow in self pitty." That was a bit over dramatic, even for Stiles.

"Open the window."

"No."

Derek let his eyes change color this time. "I will break it, is that what you want?"

"No, what I want is for you to fuck me into the mattress." He put his hand over his mouth again as Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why?! Why am I saying this to you?" He walk over and opened the window, he thought it couldn't get any worse.

Derek walked to the computer table and sat in the chair. "Is that really what you want?"

Stiles didn't want to say yes, he wanted to tell him that this was all one big joke, all he did was nod his head yes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you hate me?"

Derek chuckled at that. "I don't hate you Stiles, you just get under my skin, and I don't know why, but I let you." Derek looked at the ground in slight embarrassment at the confession when something caught his eye, "What is that?"

"What?"

"The book. Where did you find it?"

"Oh, uh, wow, I didn't even realize I brought that home, I must have picked it up in my hurry to get out of the library. It's just a blank book, there's nothing inside."

Derek looked thru the book and looked up at Stiles with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a spell on you, that's what's going on, a truth spell I would assume."

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"This? Is a book of shadows, you can't read it cause you're not a witch, I can't read it, whoever put the spell on the book was being a bitch, just wanted to fuck with people I guess."

"You think Deaton can get rid of it?"

"Probably."

"Hell, we're leaving, like now." He grabbed Derek's arm to pull him up but Derek grabbed him and pinned him against the wall first.

"Answer my question first, then we will leave."

"Are you for real? Please don't do this to me, that's not fair." Stiles whined, he didn't need more humiliation tonight, or ever.

"Do you actually have feelings for me, or do you just want me?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Stiles looked away blushing; he didn't want to see Derek's face.

"Look at me Stiles."

Stiles paused and then looked back at him. Then Derek crashed his lips into Stiles and kissed him breathless. After what felt like forever Derek pulled away and held Stiles face in his hands, "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you in the forest."

"What? Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you hate me?"

"Oh haha." Stiles said as he pulled a smiling Derek in for another kiss, then Stiles asked, "Should we be going to Deaton?" Just then Derek pulled Stiles shirt up and off, tossing it aside. "Yeah, later, later works for me, we'll go later." Stiles says as he pulled Derek in for another long kiss.


End file.
